


三十題之三 - 11

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: 第十一篇補檔原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_117fd032





	三十題之三 - 11

**Author's Note:**

> 第十一篇補檔  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_117fd032

 

 

 

11\. 習慣差

 

 

 

        基本上Shaw總是最早起的那個人。

 

        基本上Root一旦在晚間進入睡眠，總得過到近午才能醒轉過來。

 

        「……好痛。」

 

        但今天不一樣──太陽剛升起沒多久時Root便倏地睜開眼並彈坐起身，並因為動作過於激烈扯到傷口低低咒罵了聲。隨之甦醒的頭痛劇烈得像被砸進牆裡幾百次，而且坐起來後突然就什麼力氣都沒了，簡直跟被下藥沒兩樣，接著她嘗試舉起手，但太困難，馬上就放棄了。

 

        悠悠嘆口氣，轉頭看見側縮在沙發上熟睡的Shaw，她皺起眉，腦袋還很沉重，完全想不起來自己為何會在Shaw的房裡，印象只到自己把東西放進車廂、上車、開車之後便徹底一片空白，她敢說就連灌掉整瓶威士忌都沒這麼誇張，所以……或許她是真被下藥了。

 

        「早安，哦……能告訴我昨夜發生什麼事了嗎？」耳裡意外地傳出貼心問候，Root揉著頸後，一下又倒回床上。「到底是哪個白癡……我可不喜歡這樣，一向只有我給人插針的份啊。」她看著臂上繃帶埋怨，因為上帝小姐似乎有點幸災樂禍。「後來妳幫我到Shaw這裡了，然後……呃？什麼都沒有？真的？」

 

        這不合理，但又挺合理的──雖然她上半身只剩件胸罩，褲子倒是穿得好好的，連鈕扣都還扣著──這大概代表昨夜是她主動做了些事，只是上帝小姐說什麼都沒有，所以……好吧，Shaw的衣著也整齊得不像話。

 

        光想就頭痛。上帝堅持不透露更多訊息。所以她得問問Shaw。

 

        反正晨間八時，混雜各式香氣的化妝品銷售大業正等著Sameen Gray。

 

        忍著疼痛努力下了床，幾乎是半走半爬地到Shaw身前，Root輕搖了搖她，沒有反應。於是輕喊幾聲，仍然沒有反應，她噘起嘴猶豫著，揉揉還疼得很的額際，索性盤坐在沙發前頭欣賞因睡眠而銳氣全失的美麗臉龐，她總是喜歡這樣。

 

        隔出微妙距離，指尖小心翼翼地描繪著眉眼弧線，順著高挺鼻樑向下，只是一到唇邊，Root頓住了，隱約感覺哪裡不對，但遲滯腦袋拒絕讓她多想，就以指腹大膽擦過豐潤唇瓣，自其傳入體內的騷動感受使她不禁傾身向前，悄悄偷走一個吻。

 

        『吻我。』

 

        接著卻因為一閃而逝的朦朧畫面往後退去，茫然地呆了呆，覺得這種根本不可能發生的畫面詭異到極點，她使勁搖搖頭再望向前，Shaw卻已定定望了過來──那雙眼太過明亮，怎麼看都不像剛睡醒。

 

        「……早安？」再次被嚇著了的Root眨眨眼，完全忘記自己此刻多麼沒有防備。「現在八點了，妳可能該準備去──」

 

        Shaw突地伸手將她攬向前，粗暴卻又含糊地用吻打斷她。

 

        幾秒後才進入狀況的Root試圖退開，Shaw則毫無停止之意地直壓侵略，手掌向下貼住肩胛一再將她帶回。就這樣來回攻防幾次，幾乎要完全虛脫的Root直覺Shaw大概剛醒來還不很清楚自己在做什麼便用力將其推開，但停下是停下了，Shaw卻一瞬不瞬緊盯著她，眼底反常閃著陰暗且貪婪的陌生光芒。

 

        而光芒後頭，藏著她沒能讀懂的一團模糊。

 

        「早安，我請假了，病假。」當Shaw溫和笑著輕聲說道，Root心底的警戒層級立刻提到最高。「很高興知道妳的體溫回復正常，代表妳清醒了。」

 

        ──簡直見鬼了的超級反常。

 

        果不其然，俐落翻下沙發的Shaw雙手扣住她的肩頭將她砸進地面，轉瞬便跨坐在她一邊腿上，另一條腿則被有力臂膀抬起擱到腰際安放。暈眩頓時被砸得更加嚴重，她下意識勾住了那條腿唯一能依靠之處，片刻才想到這份順從不管從哪種角度來看都是勾引。

 

        但上帝啊撒旦啊親愛的The Machine啊，她發誓自己根本沒想做任何事，現下實在沒有半點力氣，看，她剛剛差點連一個吻都掙不開了。

 

        「清醒？昨晚、發生什麼事了？」所以Root試圖以問題引開Shaw的注意力，可顯然這個剛醒來就意圖不良的女人沒想理她，只是咬住她的耳垂以齒細細輾磨，膝頭則往前抵進了些。這讓Root可悲地意會到自己對Shaw的抵抗力有多低，光是這樣她就快完了。「Shaw、我在問妳……妳怎麼……」

 

        Shaw的笑聲意外和善清脆，「跟之前幾十次一樣，我又幹回第一份職業，當了妳的醫生。」吻向下落，啃著纖白頸項溜過新舊傷痕，而手掌覆住胸罩面料，指甲有意無意摳著細緻蕾絲，還正巧就在重點上，Root因此微拱起腰。「然後妳說了些可惡的話，只是這樣。」

 

        可惡的話？讓Shaw反常的原因？

 

        所以她是惹火她了還是怎麼的？

 

        「……我被下藥了，對嗎？」問題沒有得到回答，倒是不知何時解開的唯一遮蔽物被掃到一旁，Shaw含住已然挺立發硬的乳尖，舌尖刻意緩慢繞著它打轉擠壓，很快讓Root無助地抓緊了黑色背心一角，咬住下唇，她轉頭躲開視線裡那雙手臂賁起卻仍優美的肌肉線條，和堪稱邪惡的炙熱眼神。「無論是什麼藥、妳不能怪我──」

 

        「不然我得怪誰？」

 

        一手使勁壓進胯間促使Root發覺其中濕膩，Shaw的表情要說有多無辜就多無辜，可Root竟覺得這女人比過去的自己更像惡魔化身──難道不是嗎？如果能維持這種表情讓另一個人心甘情願成為一絲不掛的赤裸，還做著些與無辜徹底無關的事，那總歸得是惡魔。

 

        ……是的，她十分沒用也十分配合地讓Shaw把牛仔褲連同底褲一起扒掉了。

 

        她絕不承認自己是不想拒絕而非無法拒絕。

 

        「就別怪我──所以昨晚、我到底說了什麼？」

 

        當手掌將下身完全覆住，兩指將軟肉撥開順著黏滑液體自下往上溜到小核之上，Shaw對看來很想保持冷靜、臀部卻仍有一下沒一下地顫著迎合指尖的Root挑了挑眉，而後者對自己陷入被完全壓制的窘況差不多想咬舌自盡，可帶著繭的指腹不斷摩擦，使酥麻感受沿著脊椎躍動漫延，真不太能說死就死。

 

        「……妳還有機會要我停下，Root。」坐直了身的Shaw停下動作，有氣無力地瞪著她的Root則沉默不語，於是她笑了，抬起那雙長得可惡的腿擱到自己肩上，再向後退些，直至鼻尖觸到稀疏毛髮。「至於妳說了什麼……問問上帝？」

 

        「她不說，Shaw、妳──」

 

        所有話語理智全被親吻打斷，當唇瓣緊緊抿住已被愛撫得敏感至極的脆弱核心，頓時呻吟出聲的Root很莫名其妙地覺得突然被拔掉電線的電腦大概就是這樣。可又不是這樣，因為在她身上的Shaw所做的一切更像在輸送過量電力，太多了，她就此被麻痺癱瘓，僅能被動接受無力反擊。

 

        指尖在能通往她體內的入口輕輕進出，只有一點點卻就要使她潰散，她甚至沒能去想Shaw究竟進入了多少，只是難以自制地扭動腰肢，十指伸入那頭柔順黑髮之中，把Shaw的頭往自己下身壓進──無論Shaw給了什麼都想要更多，想要將所有熾熱給予吞噬殆盡──她止不住逃出喉頭的哀聲請求，即使死咬著唇也阻止不了。

 

        「妳真想知道嗎？」

 

        終於抬起頭來與Root視線相對，Shaw的語氣甚似警告，但Root點頭。

 

        先問了卻不做回應，Shaw僅是低下頭繼續，並讓兩指直入緊窄甬道，極其緩慢地勾著摩擦更逐漸加速，而像被丟進滾沸油鍋中在痛苦與歡愉間掙扎的Root不消片刻就到了頂點，當酸麻感觸如電流般強勢侵占所有神經，隨後化為顫慄帶來無能抑制的純粹熱潮，她摀住嘴、死命撐起虛軟身軀，用盡全力抱住因會意到這些便跟著起身的Shaw。

 

        那像是……她以劇烈力道掠奪吞噬她的自我直至虛無空蕩，她以己身存在粗暴地一次次將她填滿直至充塞溢脹不能承受，直至終要把她深深銘刻於體內最為隱密之處──彷彿真理必然，彷彿情慾本質便是如此密不可分──努力抓住意識卻又任其消散的Root笑了一下。

 

        拇指取代了舌的工作在核心上揉壓著打轉，與此同時Shaw仍在她體內愉快地變著節奏來回運動，而高潮不斷向上攀升，早已毫無理智的Root狠狠吻住那雙染滿自己氣味的唇，吞落放縱喊聲只顧撕咬著衝撞，在本能迎合中讓手掌探入背心裡鑿下深刻痕跡。

 

        她想告訴Shaw停下來，但又不想，她想得到Shaw的答案，卻又只想要她就這樣操她或者反過來讓她一次次崩落潰散直至世界毀滅末日降臨──可她必須問，她必須在溺斃之前開口，從那張可惡嘴裡掘出答案。

 

        「我昨晚、到底說了、什麼？」

 

        脆弱心臟高速鼓動一如即將用盡所有能量，短促呼吸於浪潮中困難艱澀，汗水淚水則將視線打成錯落模糊，於是Root用力眨眼，直到Shaw的輪廓再次清晰。

 

        最後咬住頸側的那下直接送她上了大概從未去過的地方，一片充滿腦內啡的空白霧氣裡她模模糊糊地想，上一次是好久以前在足以冷死人的冰天雪地裡，但那次無論是誰都喝得很醉，忙碌整天的她們草率地滿足彼此後就昏睡過去了。

 

        所以這算不算第一次？她和她之間的？

 

        對這種幼稚天真的事從來沒有執著，現在她卻開始好奇。

 

        「……只要告訴我妳是認真的，現在。」

 

        沒來得及再次追問，一根手指突地伸進Root的口中略帶威脅意味地壓制下顎齒列，還低喘著氣的Shaw沉聲命令，隨後更輕扯了下軟滑舌尖，意圖明顯且不容任何反抗，而即使Root完全無法理解這項要求所為何來，卻知道自己必須為Shaw開口。

 

        不甘心地咬住手指，她凝視著未曾散去的光，終究臣服。

 

        「我是認真的。」

 

        勾起嘴角，滿意地抽出手指，沒有直接把Root丟在地上兀自茫然的Shaw搖搖頭，俯下身子拭去她額際汗水，並小心而謹慎地吻了一下，接著把她抱到沙發上去，半跪著以柔軟薄毯覆住因這一連串舉動呆住的她，接著再次親吻她、注視她，直到她能真的好好地看著她。

 

        「……好吧，現在妳能告訴我昨晚到底發生什麼事了嗎？讓妳一大早就對病患亂來的原因？」盡可能忽視由Shaw來做就令人不知所措的溫柔舉動，對追求答案鍥而不捨的Root只是直盯著天花板像它是世上唯一值得關注的玩意。

 

        「牛肉跟炒蛋，一杯牛奶，但想喝咖啡也行。」

 

        Shaw挑起眉，Root愣了愣。

 

        「什麼？」

 

        「我的每日早餐，妳要一份嗎？」

 

        ……這是要迴避到底的意思了。

 

        只是眨了眨眼，她看著她，專注凝望那團彷彿正要顯現輪廓的模糊，不做任何分析，只用盡全力感覺蘊藏其中的似曾相識，靜默不語。

 

        而決定投降不過剎那之間──即使疑惑還滿滿當當地充塞於心，雖然覺得最好還是依著習慣吃些蔬菜水果以保腦袋清晰，譬如兩顆當季蘋果吧──但近在咫尺的Shaw與耐心等待的溫和面容讓所有問題都再也不是問題，何況Shaw要為她做早餐呢？

 

        於是輕聲嘆息，她湊向前去。

 

        最終用一個吻替代了回答。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
